This training program, which is located at the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) in Worcester, provides predoctoral and postdoctoral training in the cell and molecular biology of reproduction. Predoctoral trainees are students in the UMMS Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences and are supported for two years following their selection of a dissertation advisor. Postdoctoral trainees are supported for two years, with the possibility of a third year. The program is interdisciplinary and draws upon faculty from four basic science departments. The 14 training faculty members are all outstanding scientists carrying out research in one or more areas of reproductive biology. The UMMS has state-of-the-art research facilities and provides a superb environment for predoctoral and postdoctoral training. The goal of the training is two-fold: 1) to develop in young scientists the ability to recognize and define questions that will illuminate fundamental issues in reproductive biology; and 2) to provide the environment and guidance needed to attain the necessary background, intellectual rigor, and technical skills to answer these questions. An additional goal for predoctoral trainees is to ensure that they receive a broad-based, general education in one or more of the basic disciplines of molecular biology, biochemistry, cell biology, and physiology. Students also are trained in ethics and responsible conduct in research. At the end of this training, postdoctorals should be well prepared to carry out independent research in reproductive biology in academia or industry, and predoctorals should have the combination of basic knowledge and specialized skills necessary for the next level of their careers. The program will help meet the national need for highly skilled young investigators who can bring modern cell and molecular biological approaches to bear on important problems in reproductive biology.